fanmade_slendytubbiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hain
Before infection (DO NOT EDIT) ''' Hain was a engineer and a construction worker for the U.U.T.C.F (Unfinished Underground Teletubbie Connection Facilities) he was also giving tools and materials to other workers, his first job was at the secret underground custard facility. Hain also befriended a tubby named 'Norle' they both got along and worked together, until one day Hain found out that Norle was killing newborn teletubbies that were not infected anyways Hain was still working there until one day, that an emergency alarm went off and the, construction was continued in a few months. After 2 months a worker was injured in the west wing by falling on a supply cart, a worker then exit the site and finishing him off with a rock then though him into the ocean. After that Hain went home and then sherrly (Hain's wife) was wounding why he was upset and would not tell her due to his tears. '''Derning infection (DO NOT EDIT) ' '''Hain was working it and then a worker named teu was toughing up custard after 3 whole minutes of puking up custard he began to killing workers and guards the Underground Facilities never worked on ever again, Meanwhile Hain,Meo,tubby brutes and shade went far from civilization and started building underground to start a group called "The underground alliance" to get some underground bases as allies to fight infection and any other there threat that was remains. After 3 months of fighting, research, and building they had built a sum what a of new world, but they had to destroy the teletubbie creation machines in order for the virus to not overwhelm the military and to cure the virus Hain and gammy started to create the same machine that the humans created but this time, the machines were now a not a problem. He called the NEW machines "Newborn teletubbie machines" (for more information check out the page) he also hired unemployed workers that has work with factory lines,controls and doctors and nurse. He payed then 120$ a week for managing the control panel and giving vaccines and care before giving the newborn to the parents. Hain was also in the underground raid he also found a underground custard facility, he knows milter a underground custard facility worker he also was a worker at the newborn complex. After 12 years, Hain was wounded by a teletubby that had wilding a chainsaw. After about 2 years the construction of Teletubby remain facility began, but then one day workers noticed that a teletubby was roaming around the rusted facility. A group of workers came to the facility and seen Hain with stitches on his top chest and eating a infected custard, after 8 hours Hain was taken into a room and was choked he was also being beating with a cleaver. When he tried to tell someone he was screaming in pain and an worker came to help and when he was walking tords him he was having a headache so bad that he could barely breathe or see. He was "buried" in the field that was 1 foot away from the site, 3 days later and all of the workers seen a teletubby that was killing teletubbies. Hain now roams in underground teletubby creation facility. He was also watching Lake viline Trivia * He is electric tubby's friend * Hain is also close to Tain's apartment and underground Station called Canhail * Hain is also a friendly infected tubby, and he was also under captative by '''Dr. Likain. ' Category:Story Category:Blaketubbies OCs Category:Teletubby Category:Copyright Category:Male Category:Infected teletubby